


Harvest is over

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: It's time to talk to the elders.





	Harvest is over

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series.

"I..." Merlin pulled back. "I think we should..." Kissing Arthur was wonderful, but Merlin knew he needed to talk to the elders and greet the druids that had already found their way to Ealdor. 

Arthur looked at him. 

"You know I have duties at these gatherings." Merlin knew exactly that this was something Arthur understood. His life had been a series of duties and when Merlin mentioned them, he was willing to let him go do the things he needed to do. 

Reluctantly, Arthur let go of him. He made a face. 

"What?" Merlin reached over and brushed some hair behind Arthur's ear. 

"Is this like the last one? Where you were sick for days?"

Merlin smiled and pressed a quick smooch on Arthur's lips before he sat up. "No, I won't have to take potions this time."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good. It was...I didn't like it." Arthur sat up, too and watched Merlin scramble around. "So...what will happen...tonight?"

"Not tonight. Not everyone is here. I think it'll take place in two days or so."

Arthur caught Merlin's wrist when he was passing by. "Then tell me, what will happen in...two days or so? Will they decorate you again?"

Merlin stopped and nodded. He would tell Arthur about this feast in advance, so he wouldn't have to find out as it was happening. 

"So you're once again the main man?"

"Arthur...I don't like the attention either. For them, I am..." Merlin was at a loss of words. He had always struggled with his role as Lord Emrys, as the most powerful warlock. He was just a boy from the village who had certain powers and as such, he didn't mind doing the ceremonies and rituals, chanting the spells and incantations. 

"Lord Emrys." Arthur nodded, then he smiled. "Will they put the skimpy loincloth on you again?"

Merlin batted at Arthur playfully, but blushed a little. "There will be lots of ears and harvested things involved in the garb."

"Markings, too?"

Nodding, Merlin smiled. Arthur seemed to be interested in the ceremonial part of the feast. "Will you be there?"

Arthur looked a bit unsure. "There will be food, right?"

"Of course." Merlin laughed. "It's called feast for a reason."

"Then I'll be there."

Merlin grew serious again. "They might want you to be with me."

"Just because the elder has seen us snogging doesn't mean I'll do weird things in rituals." 

There it was again, the reluctance and animosity against the druid ways and Merlin was sad. He had hoped that Arthur started to accept who he was and what these things meant to him. He worried his lower lip with his teeth. 

Arthur seemed to have noticed that he had been quick in refusing to participate again. "But I could be there, if I don't have to do anything."

Merlin smiled. "I'll talk to them."


End file.
